


Caught Up

by superseungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superseungs/pseuds/superseungs
Summary: Jisoo just wanted to spend some quality time alone but his roommates steal that away from him as well.





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> \- apologizing in advance because this might not be that good;; sorryyy  
> \- i’ve been working on this for quite awhile now and finally had the balls to post it  
> \- enjoy i guess??

 

Having sexually active beasts for roommates isn’t exactly the greatest experience of all time. They’d get really loud some nights, especially if they’ve brought someone home together. Those kind of nights would end with both of them satisfied and Jisoo laying on his bed, jacking off with a feeling that made his stomach sink.

Jisoo decided that he’s had enough and went out to treat himself.

 

In short, buying toys.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo entered the shop with the same sinking feeling.

He thought about which toys to buy and practiced how to speak and look natural;   
just incase somebody tried to help and/or talk to him.

  
Luckily, no one approached him. Maybe because he looked like he had his shit together and didnt really need help, but he couldn’t help but feel so out of place. Like he wasn’t supposed to be there. He shook it off and choose the toys, paying for it as soon as he got them.

 

‘ _Mission accomplished_ ’, Jisoo thought to himself and left as quickly as he came in.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t use the toys right away. He wasn’t dumb, it would be too risky if he did. He waited for the right timing, the perfect timing to use them; when no one but him was home.

That wouldn’t take long since his roommates were adventurous little butterflies. By adventurous he meant bar hopping and ‘exploring how other people feel’, if you know what I mean.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed and.... _There is was.._

  
_The time has come._

 

The birds were chirping, the weather outside was great, and he had the day off. Jisoo was finally alone. Just him and no one else. He made sure to check his roommates’ doors and just hoped they didn’t come home early.

He let out a sigh of relief and made his way back to his own room. Jisoo smiled as he took out the rather small bag from under his bed. He prepared the toys and got them ready for some action, got`em ready to roll, got`em ready for some _good ol’ masturbation._

Jisoo took the lube out from under his pillow and pulled his shorts all the way down. Leaving them relatively close by along with his boxers. Incase he got caught, he could quickly grab and put them back on.

Laying on his back, Jisoo pulled his knees up to his chest and squeezed some lube on two of his fingers. He slowly guided them to his entrance, tracing the rim before slowly inserting his middle finger in. pushing deep enough and pulling out until nothing but the tip was left.

He repeated this action until he was ready for the second finger, which didnt take long since he just wanted to get this over with. As soon as another finger was added, Jisoo pushed deep and curled his fingers, twisting them around in search to find that one spot. He continued scissoring himself before adding a third finger and proceeded to open himself up.

  
Mouth opening in a silent moan, Jisoo felt himself clench around his own fingers and finally decided it was time to use his toys.

  
Jisoo reached out and took the first toy he could grab; _a prostate massager._ The toy was black and sleek and just so nice to admire and look at. He tried not to think about the very, _very_ nice design and applied a generous amount of lube onto the toy.

  
Jisoo hesitantly and excitedly leads the toy down and gently pushes it in with a quiet hiss. Slightly wincing, he lets the toy settle inside him, taking time in adjusting to it’s size before reaching for it’s base and blindly clicking one of the buttons.

The small vibrating waves cause him to gasp and twitch. He relaxes and clicks again, making the toy jolt faster. His body slowly being covered in a light coat of sweat as he continues to shake ever so slightly.

Wanting to test the toy’s limit, he clicks experimentally and releases a small sound that he wasn’t even sure he could make. The toy proceeds to shake and tumble inside of him, moaning alittle too loudly for his liking as his back arches and his legs come down on to the bedsheets that cool his heated skin.

Jisoo carefully slides his hand under his shirt to skim over his already sensitive nipples and all of a sudden the room feels a bit too stuffy and humid. Like the air around him magically thickened.

Panting and clenching around the toy, Jisoo decides to pay attention to his hard, leaking and forgotten dick. Wanting to give it as much love and attention he gave to his other body parts.

He gently touched the reddened tip, watching as his cock gave him a little twitch in response then proceeded to fully wrap his hand around it. Jisoo hummed at the feeling of warmth engulf his waiting erection. He inhaled deeply and gave his cock an experimental stroke or two. He continued storking until he maintained a steady rhythm.

Resting his forearm on his eyes, Jisoo bit his lip and let out a hum which clearly sounded more like a whine. He lifted his hand and reached down to fiddle with the controls of the toy vibrating inside of him, clicking buttons to increase its speed.

The stroking mixed with the intense vibrations made Jisoo throw his head back and moan out loud. Hands only stopping to thumb over the slit of his throbbing cock and push his shirt up to play with his nipples and— _oh boy, did he get loud._

Reaching down once again, Jisoo decided to gently thrust the toy in and out, slightly halting his movements when the thickest part of the massager was left almost hanging out of his rim. Jisoo found it odd that he finds pleasure in being stretched out like that, but _hey_ , he can’t kink shame himself.

Jisoo’s already shaking and clenching around the toy, sucking it back into his red and swollen hole. Hands quickening their pace and suddenly, he’s so close he can feel it resting in his lower abdomen. _So close_ he can feel his balls get heavy and his cock harden even more, as if it was ready to explode.

His moans grow louder and his back stuck in a beautiful arch. His pace quickens and the vibrations feel more intense now than it did before. Just alittle more and— _he hears the door unlock and open._

**Author's Note:**

> \- was it good?? sorry if the spacing seemed weird,,  
> \- leave suggestions for part twooo  
> \- also got any tips for writing??? (so i can shit out better content)


End file.
